


The Last Fight

by moonrainer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic conflict, Father-Son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrainer/pseuds/moonrainer
Summary: After Sirius breaks curfew, Orion finally loses his temper.





	The Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All the characters and places you recognise here are based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story below, however, is entirely my own.

As the front door fell shut behind Sirius, the pleasant feeling of the warm night air on his skin evaporated. Darkness surrounded him. _Home sweet home_ , he thought bitterly.

He headed for the stairwell, careful to move in complete silence; he knew which floorboards not to step on. But despite his efforts not to be heard, he only made it to the first landing.

"You have broken your curfew again." His father’s voice came from the dimly-lit drawing room.

Sirius knew better than to ignore him, but also felt his inner Gryffindor roaring. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room. "So what?”

From where he sat at his writing table, Orion glared at his son, his gaze menacing and relentless. “As you might recall, we have already established that this is unacceptable.”

Sirius flinched at the memory; he had trouble getting to sleep at night because of it. Still, he refused to back down. There was danger ahead, but he was past caring. Nothing could be worse than what he’d already suffered through.

"You don't let me visit my friends. What am I supposed to do? Shut myself in my room the whole summer?"

Orion’s tone was even and calm. Sirius knew that he’d always prided himself on being in control, both of himself and of others. "I allow you to live under my roof. I grant you a certain degree of freedom. But in turn, I expect that you abide by my rules."

"I’m sick of your damn rules!" Sirius spat. “They’re antiquated! It’s like you’re still living in the last century. But wait, no – even back then witches and wizards were smart enough to see that Muggles aren’t lesser humans!”

Slowly, Orion got up and advanced towards his son. "My hopes for you were higher, Sirius. As an older brother, I expected you to be a role model. However, as it is, you would fare better by following Regulus’s example."

When they stood face to face, Sirius realised to his delight that his father could no longer tower over him; they were both about the same height. It gave him the additional bit of confidence that he needed.

"Oh, my dear brother!” he sneered. “The perfect son! The dark magic enthusiast and pure-blood idealist! I bet you support him on his way to becoming a Death Eater!"

Orion’s face remained stern but fathomless. It made Sirius’s anger rise even more. “You’re not even denying it!”

He desperately wanted to make Orion react, wanted to hurt him the way he hurt Sirius by choosing to be ignorant and cruel. “You disgust me, father.”

The chill in the room was palpable. Sirius was aware that he’d gone too far, though he couldn’t make himself regret it.

"You will bow and ask for my forgiveness." Orion didn’t raise his voice, but his command sounded threatening enough. Yet, Sirius stood his ground, balling his hands into fists, not breaking his gaze.

“No.” He would not give in. Not this time.

“You will do as I say.” Their staring was so intense that Sirius felt like the room could catch fire at any moment. He could tell that Orion was finally losing his temper.

“Now!” his father thundered.

Sirius’s heartbeat accelerated. He was shaking slightly, so he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. No. He would not.

“ _Imperio!_ ”

All of a sudden, Sirius was overcome by total calmness. Everything was fine. Everything was easy. He fell to his knees and bowed his head. “I am sorry, father,” he heard himself croon. “Forgive me.”

As abruptly as it had come, the feeling disappeared, and he was himself again. Bewildered, he stared at the carpet for a moment, unsure of what had just happened.

“Sirius,” Orion breathed. Hearing his name felt like a slap in the face, and it dragged him back into reality.

_Unforgivable_. The word echoed in his head. He was his _son_. _Inexcusable._ How could he?

Slowly, Sirius rose to his feet and headed towards the door.

“No. Sirius.” Orion sounded strange. “Stay.” It took Sirius a moment to realise that it was desperation that distorted his voice. He chose to ignore it.

Steadying himself at the door frame, he gave his father a look full of hatred and contempt. “Why don’t you make me?”

With that, he turned around and left. He didn’t hurry; something told him that Orion wouldn’t follow him.

If Sirius had been looking for a final confirmation that this life was impossible for him, this had been it. He needed to get out. Right now.

Stumbling downstairs, he had trouble seeing straight. It was then that he realised he was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have often wondered what exactly happened right before Sirius ran away from home, so here's my take on how it might have played out. This is way darker than the stuff I usually write, but it was an exciting project for me nonetheless. (I should probably branch out with my stories a little bit more in the future.)


End file.
